1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tossing games and more particularly pertains to a new disc tossing game for tossing discs into bores of a board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tossing games is known in the prior art. More specifically, tossing games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,590; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,858; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,480; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,028; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 369,188; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,161.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new disc tossing game. The inventive device includes a game and method of playing the same. The game includes a first board, a second board and a plurality of discs. The first board has three bores therein. The bores are generally aligned. The second board is substantially identical to the first board. Point indicia is located on the first and second boards and is adjacent to each of the bores. The indicia adjacent to a first outside bore indicating five points. The indicia adjacent to the middle bore indicating three points. The indicia adjacent to the second outside bore indicating one point. A plurality of discs are used for tossing into the bores. Two players or two pairs of players may play. The first board is placed approximately ten feet from the second board. The players stand on an edge of one of the boards and toss the rings toward the bores in the other of the boards. Each player or pair of players tosses four of the discs. Each turn of four tosses defines a series. All points are added as indicated by the indicia corresponding to each bore has a first player""s disc in. One point is received for having all four discs on the board. The game is wone by acquiring twenty-one points and hitting the board with any remaining discs for that series.
In these respects, the disc tossing game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a game involving tossing discs into bores of a board.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tossing games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new disc tossing game construction wherein the same can be utilized for tossing discs into bores of a board.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new disc tossing game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the tossing games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new disc tossing game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tossing games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a game and method of playing the same. The game includes a first board, a second board and a plurality of discs. The first board has three bores therein. The bores are generally aligned. The second board is substantially identical to the first board. Point indicia is located on the first and second boards and is adjacent to each of the bores. The indicia adjacent to a first outside bore indicating five points. The indicia adjacent to the middle bore indicating three points. The indicia adjacent to the second outside bore indicating one point. A plurality of discs are used for tossing into the bores. Two players or two pairs of players may play. The first board is placed approximately ten feet from the second board. The players stand on an edge of one of the boards and toss the rings toward the bores in the other of the boards. Each player or pair of players tosses four of the discs. Each turn of four tosses defines a series. All points are added as indicated by the indicia corresponding to each bore has a first player""s disc in. One point is received for having all four discs on the board. The game is wone by acquiring twenty-one points and hitting the board with any remaining discs for that series.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new disc tossing game apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the tossing games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new disc tossing game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tossing games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new disc tossing game which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new disc tossing game which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new disc tossing game which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such disc tossing game economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new disc tossing game which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new disc tossing game for tossing discs into bores of a board.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new disc tossing game which includes a game and method of playing the same. The game includes a game and method of playing the same. The game includes a first board, a second board and a plurality of discs. The first board has three bores therein. The bores are generally aligned. The second board is substantially identical to the first board. Point indicia is located on the first and second boards and is adjacent to each of the bores. The indicia adjacent to a first outside bore indicating five points. The indicia adjacent to the middle bore indicating three points. The indicia adjacent to the second outside bore indicating one point. A plurality of discs are used for tossing into the bores. Two players or two pairs of players may play. The first board is placed approximately ten feet from the second board. The players stand on an edge of one of the boards and toss the rings toward the bores in the other of the boards. Each player or pair of players tosses four of the discs. Each turn of four tosses defines a series. All points are added as indicated by the indicia corresponding to each bore has a first player""s disc in. One point is received for having all four discs on the board. The game is wone by acquiring twenty-one points and hitting the board with any remaining discs for that series.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new disc tossing game that offers a challenging game that can be played by all ages.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new disc tossing game that has variable degrees of difficulty by adjusting the length between the first and second boards.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tossing game which is safe because of the absence of sharp objects so that it can be enjoyed by players of all ages.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.